Phantom Who:- Reboot
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: Marvel, Last of us and doctor who crossover. same initial concept but in a more normal 2014 setting instead of a CBI 2033. Danny/Kara. I own nothing.


**And this reboot of Phantom who is underway. In this story we are at a New York college/high school (There is a high school connected to my college so yeah) attended by the 7 lost timelord 2.0s (The squad going into Danny's mind in my other new story Mind of a Phantom) anyway let's get started. For the original Danny/Ellie version see the Danny Phantom/Last of us fan fiction archive.**

_**Chapter 1 the new boy**_

Kara Kent is not like normal people. She is an orphan adopted from the planet Argo and cousin of Kal-El, better known as superman. After the now 18 year old had arrived on earth 2 years prior superman, also going by the name of Clark Kent had the girl put into high school. She was now at a rather prestigious academy in New York and web chats with her adoptive cousin regularly. This was what she was doing today.

"Hello Kara, how was your day today?" Clark said.

"It was, interesting. A boy caught my eye today." Kara revealed. The kryptonian super hero raised an eyebrow; his cousin had never expressed interest in a human boy before, due to her, appealing, physical attributes the girl had immediately caught they eye of many high school boys, and a few homosexual/ bisexual girls, but she had never expressed interest back. In fact she mostly stuck to her friendship group, which consisted of 3 couples and her.

"Really. What's he like?" Clark asked, dreading the idea that the girl he had come to feel protective over was going to wind up chasing after some muscle bound bonehead like some lovesick puppy.

"He's, mysterious. He has shaggy black hair and wears baggy clothes. He wears a long coat, kind of like a detective and he keeps to himself. His name is Danny Fenton."

"Mysterious? How so?"

"Well he explained that he has not been interacting with the world much, ever but he doesn't want to go into detail. He's quiet, only speaking when someone addresses him and he hides a lot of pain in his eyes."

"Interesting. Well hopefully he'll turn out to be nice if you can get through to him. See you next week."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Kara yelled as she ran over to her 6 friends. She was dressed in a white t-shirt, a short denim jacket and jeans. Sh looked over at her friends. There was Peter Parker, a chemistry nut. He wore a t-shirt with a geeky symbol on the front, a green unzipped hoodie and cargo pants. He also wore glasses but they were just for effect.<p>

Sat next to him was fellow nerd/long time girlfriend to the boy, Kitty Pryde. She had gone through the dreaded awkward phase but now she was quite the knockout girl. Fortunately, despite the way she acts, to help avoid bullies, she cares more for the deep love held between her and Peter than the roaming eyes of the jocks that were noticing her now. She wore dark jeans and a red button up shirt and had her brown hair in a ponytail.

Across from them was Peter's twin sister Jessica and her girlfriend Laura. Laura was adopted by one of Kitty's family's friends. She had black hair and pale skin and a body that had many boys drooling, despite the fact that they did not attract her, being more interested in her own gender. She wore black jeans with metal studs, a metal studded black leather jacket and a tight white t shirt. Jessica's body had much the same effect on the male population as her girlfriend but her styling was completely different, the brunette wearing grey jeans, a pale pink button up shirt and a grey vest jacket.

Then there were 2 teens from the high school built onto the college; Miles Morales and his girlfriend Ellie. Ellie was spunky and foul mouth, having had such a bad upbringing that the orphanage never even gave her a surname. She wore her red hair in a ponytail and wore faded jeans, a grey t shirt and an unbuttoned red checked shirt. Miles was an African American lad who wore cargo pants and hoddies.

"Hey K!" Kitty yelled. The 2 girls called each other K but the others didn't because they couldn't tell.

"You guys okay?" Kara asked.

"Yeah. That boy you were checking out yesterday is over there." Jess said. Laura looked over to see the boy in the same t-shirt, cargo pants and long coat. The pants were blue, the shirt was white and red and the coat was brown.

"Can I ask, looking like you do you could pretty much have straight guy, gay girl or bi-kid who is single, and several who aren't. So why him? Why, out of all the hot people who have expressed interest, did you choose a scrawny looking antisocial kid?" Laura asked, much like Ellie Laura was unafraid to speak her mind at any time.

"Dear." Jess said nervously, both outspoken girl's other halves, as well as the other couple, ere far more reserved and easily embarrassed. Kara was fairly outspoken though she was working on it.

"It's fine. I don't know, I guess it's because he is mysterious, everyone else could only be presenting themselves to me more if they stripped naked. Danny there isn't letting anything go easy. You actually have to figure him out. Also, if you were into 2 boys and the four of you girls were single, and therefore sensitive to it you would see that he is strangely cute." Kara said, blushing by the end.

"Hello students. As you know we have a whole school trip to visit the new Avengers museum located at the sight of the former Stark Mansion." The principle said coming out. Peter, Jess and Miles were really excited because they are massive Avengers fans. Ellie quite likes the Avengers while Laura and Kitty were more leaning towards the mutant team, the X-Men. Kara's favourite team was the justice league. Danny seemed curious. "We have also been granted a tour of the local public S.H.I.E.L.D outpost afterward." Kara perked up, every super hero team worked with the agency at some point.

* * *

><p>The Avengers museum had been more interesting than expected, Kara had found out things about a few of the Avengers that she hadn't known before, but it was at S.H.I.E.L.D that things went to hell. They had been looking at a monitor when Danny pointed something out.<p>

"What's that?" he was pointing to several fast moving dots, heading straight at them. Their escort looked at the screen for a second before swearing.

"S**t! Run!" he went up to the console. "Alert we have a volley of missiles inbound! Repeat ranged weapons of unknown make coming down on this base!" he yelled into the comms. Suddenly a new signal came through, one that froze Danny in his tracks, earning looks of confusion at his horrified face.

"No, it can't be."

The message was one word repeated again and again.

"**EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"**

* * *

><p><strong>If you don't know who these villains are then you are morons. Even if you aren't doctor who fans I think anyone knows which sci-fi monsters are associated with EXTERMINATE!<strong>

**See you next time.**


End file.
